Nostalgya
Description Remember that time, in Nostalgya? Ticket Booth (Gaining Access) Start You must be level 11 to adventure in Nostalgya. Before that you get the following response: : I Said Good Day ' : There, but for the grace of Steve the Tentacle, stands Mad Willy Jack, flanked by two rather unnerving orange gentlemen. : "Oh ho, if it isn't my dear friend the ! How lovely of you to join us! Seems like ages ago when you were a bright-eyed young tyke whom I shamelessly exploited for personal gain." : Jack, in a surprising burst of speed, closes the gap between you and proceeds to ''sniff you for what an outside observer would deem an "excessive" length of time. He then struts away with his orange compatriots eying you menacingly. : "Oh no, my friend. You are not ready for what Nostalgya has to offer you. Not ready at all. You LOSE. GOOD DAY." On your return When you return to Nostalgya, at level 11 or above, the following welcome awaits you: : 'Mad Ex-Captain Willy Jack ' : "Well hello yet again ! I shake you warmly by the hand!" : Jack extends a scissorhand in your direction, then awkwardly retracts it. : "Yes, WELL. Old grudges aside, I can see you're quite ready for entrance into Nostalgya, but I'm afraid only those with Golden Tickets are allowed inside!" : Shocking. : "MUMBLER!" he shouts suddenly, before continuing, "...ahem, and since I have the market quite cornered, I dare say the only way you're going to get inside is if we engage in fisticuffs!" : Not entirely unexpectedly, he bursts into song: : "Fight with me, and you'll be, in a world of pure humiliation!" : '''>>> En Garde! : >>> Run, Charlie, Run (escape option) Boss Fight You get thrown into a mini-gauntlet against 2 Oompa Loompas and Mad Willy Jack. The first two are a piece of cake, but Mad Willy Jack is pwning you. Hovering over him reveals that he is resistant to all damage except FIZZY LIFTING damage. Click "show" to view tips about how to make the fight a little bit easier! (''Important: To edit the enemy information, please click the "Edit" button on the upper right corner of this table.) Defeating him after being defeated once (or more) :'Mad Ex-Captain Ex-Ticketholder Willy Jack''' : "You...you USED fizzy lifting bombs! You, Madam/Sir, are a bully!" : Jack picks himself up and brushes himself off, straightening his ridiculous outfit as best he can. : "You enjoy yourself in Nostalgya, . Let this day be the day you will always remember as the day when...um..." : Mad Willy Jack trails off, stares at you a moment, then awkwardly shuffles away. To Nostalgya! Defeating him without being defeated (you cheater!) :Mad Ex-Captain Ex-Ticketholder Willy Jack :"The strawberries taste like strawberries, but my lungs sort of taste like blood. You, Sir/Madam, are a bully!" :Jack picks himself up and brushes himself off, straightening his ridiculous outfit as best he can. :"You enjoy yourself in Nostalgya, . Let this day be the day you will always remember as the day when...um..." :Mad Willy trails off, stares at you a moment, then awkwardly shuffles away. To Nostalgya! Areas *Peso Arcade *Palm 2 Face Recording Studio Category:Quests Category:Places